


Practicing Patience

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Community: 1_million_words, Cussing, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike wants to act like a real vampire again.





	Practicing Patience

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Practicing Patience  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 142  
>  **Summary:** Spike wants to act like a real vampire again.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 8](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2458242.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/971137/971137_800.jpg)

He was a fucking vampire but instead of drinking blood straight from the vein as a proper vampire should he was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey and drinking his blood through a straw. At the forced humiliation Spike barely managed to keep the snarl to himself. 

What he wouldn’t give to be able to toss the offending cup to the side, grab Buffy in his arms, slide his fangs deep inside the soft skin of her neck and let the slayer’s blood, warm, rich and delicious coat his throat.

With that pleasant thought in his mind Spike drank greedily from the cup held in her hands and pretended not to notice the look of disgust on her face. He would practice patience; someday soon he would be back to himself again and he would put a different look on her face.


End file.
